


A Pleasant Surprise

by justfandomthings



Series: Frostiron Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfandomthings/pseuds/justfandomthings
Summary: Usually Loki is asleep when his husband comes to bed. On some nights, Tony comes to bed early.*Drabbles will be unrelated to each other, just random ideas that come to mind that aren't long enough to warrant their own story.*





	A Pleasant Surprise

Loki was relaxing on his side of their bed reading the time away until his lover would come to bed when he heard the approaching footsteps, first at a distance and then right at his side before Anthony plopped down on the bed. Aware of Anthony's intentions, Loki lifted his arm and brought it around Anthony’s shoulders, pulling the mortal closer to him.

“Hey,” Anthony hummed, moving with ease so he could rest his head on Loki’s shoulder. “Good book?”

“It is decent,” Loki responded, fingers lightly playing with the hem of Anthony’s t-shirt.

“What are you doing up?” Anthony yawned. “I thought you would have been asleep by now.”

“I was waiting for you,” Loki answered, leaning over slightly so he could set his book on the nightstand. "Tired?”

“A little,” Anthony admitted, nuzzling Loki’s neck as he pressed a kiss to the slightly cool skin he found exposed above the collar.

“A little? I thought you didn’t retire until you were truly exhausted,” Loki teased.

“I don't.” Anthony leaned back a little so they could look at each other more easily. “But I missed you, so I decided to call it a night and come to bed.”

“A noble reason to come to bed.” Loki sat up straighter, bringing Anthony with him so he could adjust their pillows.

“Not noble. Compelling.”

Loki laughed. “Now, is that because you want something or because JARVIS threatened to lock down the workshop at nine again?”

Anthony lightly punched his arm. “Can't it just be because I wanted to be with you?”

“That would be sweet of you.”

“It would also be the truth.” Anthony gave him a soft smile as they laid down together, Loki on his back as Anthony curled on his side and spooned against him, draping an arm over Loki’s waist.

“Sap,” Loki said fondly.

Anthony laughed. “Only for you, babe.”

Smiling, Loki pressed a kiss to Anthony’s temple. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

“I'll dream of you,” Anthony decided, yawning softly before he left a kiss of his own on Loki’s neck. “Then I'll have good dreams for sure.”

“Mm, well, wake me up when you find yourself hot and bothered in the middle of the night, will you?” Loki smirked. “Don't deny me, your husband, such a pleasant surprise to wake up to.”

Anthony laughed. “Deal. Night, babe.”

“Goodnight, Anthony.”

They were awake a few hours later.


End file.
